The present invention relates to an electrostatic photocopying apparatus, and more particularly to a separating device for copied copy paper sheets for use therein.
Generally, in a photocopying apparatus of the above type, an electrostatic latent image formed on a charged photoreceptor surface is developed at a developing station in the apparatus by developing material comprising carrier material and toner powder to produce a visible toner powder image in the configuration of the latent image on the photoreceptor surface for transfer onto a copy paper sheet to obtain a copy of the image of an original thereon. After completion of transfer, the copy paper sheet with visible toner powder image thereon is separated from the photoreceptor surface to be sent to a subsequent processing device such as a fuser for fixing.
According to the conventional copying apparatus, a non-contact method employing an A.C. charger, an air jet and air suction or contact method using a separating piece and a separating belt, or a combination of both, are adopted for the separation of copy paper sheets from the photoreceptor surface. However, conventional separating devices of the above described types are not only complicated in construction and expensive, but also rather unstable in performing their separating functions, and have such disadvantages as damaging the photoreceptor surface, especially in the devices employing the contact method.